


Toast and Thrift Shops

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: It's their three year anniversary!!





	Toast and Thrift Shops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrypticGabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/gifts).



> A gift! I know it's shorter than I said, sorry mate.

It was their three year anniversary! Lance was so excited to see Shiro lazily smiling at him in the soft morning light.

 

“Hey Lance.” Shiro cooed, pressing the other man closer to him. “Happy anniversary.”

 

Lance beamed, curling into the warmth Shiro provided. “Happy anniversary. I love you.”

 

Shiro lightly kissed the top of Lance's head. “I love you too.”

 

They had moved in together in the fall of last year. Shiro thought it was silly for Lance to keep renting his apartment when he practically lived at Shiro's house.

 

“Lance I want to make breakfast. Let's detangle.” Shiro said lightly, trying to pull away from the warm bed.

 

“Mhmm. _Okay_.” Lance mumbled.

 

Shiro laughed and the bed creaked as he slid out.

 

Lance could smell the bacon, the luxurious temptress coaxing him from the warmth of sleep. Pulling on his robe and slippers he waded into the kitchen.

 

His hands snaked around Shiro's waist.

 

“Hey beautiful. You could have stayed in bed, I would have brought you your food.” Shiro said, the pan sizzling under him.

 

Lance rubbed his face into Shiro's back. “You said no more eating in the bed.”

 

“Today's special.” He chuckled.

 

“Every day is special with you.” Lance cooed.

 

“Quit flirting and sit at the table.” Shiro flushed.

 

“Yes sir, Captain!” Lance did a half hearted salute before waltzing over to the small dinner table.

 

A few minutes later Shiro joined him with full plates of food.

 

“Thank you babe.” Lance smiled as he readily took the plate offered to him.

 

Shiro didn't start digging in right away. He sat for a moment to watch Lance enjoy his food.

 

Lance stopped. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

Shiro chuckled softly. “Yeah. It's called beauty… and a bit of toast.”

 

Lance blushed, and quickly rubbed around his mouth.

 

They finished their breakfast at a leisurely pace.

“Are you sure you don't want to go out to dinner tonight? Somewhere fancy?” Shiro offered, while putting on a t-shirt.

 

“I'm sure!” Lance beamed. “You don't like going to those places. I'd rather us have fun doing what we like.”

 

Shiro smiled. “So we'll stick with the original plan.”

 

Lance gave Shiro a quick kiss as they made way to leave their apartment.

 

They hopped in Shiro's truck before heading downtown. They had planned to go window shopping, and stop at their favorite cafe for lunch.

 

The first shop they entered was a thrift store.

 

“A the men's options are pretty decent, but… Oh. My. Shiro.” Lance squawked.

 

“What Lance?” Shiro asked, before suddenly laughing.

 

Lance was holding up a knitted shark sweater.

 

“It's beautiful. I'm buying it.” Lance smiled down at his shirt.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes but his heart felt warm.

 

Shiro wasn't really as interested in the clothes that the shop had to offer. Lance still insisted he buy a crop top “just for giggles”.

 

The next store was a bookstore. Shiro liked the bookstore far more than Lance did. Eagerly he browsed the science section, hands trying to find publication dates to identify relevance. They made a quick walk through the comic section towards the end of the visit aswell.

 

Carrying their increasing bags they walked towards their favorite cafe downtown.

 

The cool embrace of the AC gave the two relief from the warm rays of the late summer sun.

 

“What can I get you two gentlemen?” A blonde waitress bound up to them.

 

“A macchiato and a panini press sandwich.” Lance smiled.

 

“A sugared black coffee and a loaded bagel.” Shiro stated, eyes drawn to Lance's smile.

 

“Coming right up.” She smiled.

 

“You're staring Shiro.” Lance cooed.

 

“I guess I've been doing that a lot today.” He looked down at the table, a small nervous energy to him.

 

“You're still sweating. Who _knew_ it would be this hot today?” Lance sighed.

 

“The weather man.” Shiro smirked.

 

Lance made a gawking noise before smacking Shiro's arm.

 

When lunch came they eagerly scarfed it down.

They quickly walked back to the vehicle, Lance carefully plopping their items in the back seat.

 

Their last destination was the state park about an hour away. Lance stretched his limbs as he got out of the truck.

 

They walked holding hands despite how warm it was. Shiro occasionally leaned against Lance.

Together they marveled at the beauty of nature, how beautiful it was. And how wonderful it was they could be there together.

 

Their walk slowed. The sun was starting to fade in the sky, they stopped to sit on a wooden bench as the world turned pink around them.

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes babe?” Lance said, cuddling closer.

 

“I love you.” Shiro whispered.

 

“I love you too.” He smiled.

 

“Lance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Shiro's body jostled, giving Lance his full attention.

 

“Shiro…” Lance couldn't prepare himself as Shiro got down on one knee, a small white box clutched in his hands.

 

“Marry me, Lance.” Shiro smiled. “Let me love you forever.”

 

Lance started to ugly laugh-cry as he violently shook his head. Suddenly he was peppering Shiro in kisses. Muttering I love you, and yes over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
